1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for protecting valuable portable objects against theft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
While at social events conducted at commercial establishments, particularly night clubs, it is common for people to leave their personal items on tables or wall hooks. This can typically occur while the person is using a restroom, dancing or chatting with people at other tables in the establishment. These items include purses, articles of clothing (e.g., sweaters and jackets), and small electronic devices (e.g., Ipods, Walkman, cell phones, etc.). Unscrupulous individuals survey such establishments for opportunities to steal these valuable articles when they are unattended. The resulting theft causes the establishment owner to have to deal with customer complaints that could harm the reputation of the club and the theft could create liability for the owner. Of course, the theft also results in the loss of the property to the owner, which may not only be monetarily valuable, but have sentimental value.
A solution to this problem has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,419 of Lo. In particular, the Lo patent discloses a table-edge hanger device that can be used to protect personal items, such as a purse or a jacket, against theft. The device has a square base that can be placed near the edge of a table. A hanger, on which valuable items can be hung, extends from the base over the edge of the table. Further, a micro-switch is located in the base and is arranged to so that it is operated if an item is placed on the hanger. In use the owner of a personal item hooks it on the hanger and if it is removed, the micro-switch senses the change and causes an alarm in the form of either a warning light or a sound, to be activated. A further switch in an inconspicuous place can be used to turn the device on and to turn it off, thus turning off the alarm.
Because of the public location, the alarm in a system such as that in the Lo patent is made to have a limited range, so as not to disturb others when there is a false alarm, e.g., when the rightful owners removes the item without turning off the device. Also, even when the alarm is made noticeable over a significant distance, there is no guarantee that the owner will be notified. For example the owner may be at a restroom on another floor. Those sitting near the device exhibiting the alarm may not have sufficient interest to actively stop the theft. Also, security officials of the establishment might not be aware of the activation of the alarm until it is too late to stop the theft. Still further, if the alarm is noticeable to the thief, the thief may make a hasty exit and escape capture.
Thus, it would be advantageous if a means were provided for immediately indicating to the owner of an item and/or security personnel of an ongoing theft. It would further be a benefit if the notification could be silent, so as not to disturb other patrons of the establishment and to aid in the apprehension of the thief.